Conventional commercial and vehicle engine accessory drive systems waste energy. As the cost of operation increases due to fuel costs, maintenance, and wages, the desire for more efficient operation also increases. Industry has looked to several options to increase the efficiency of accessory drive systems.
Industry has looked into direct drive systems, friction clutch systems, hydro viscous drive systems, and hydrostatic accessory drive systems. All of these types of systems have drawbacks. For example, direct drive systems over-speed accessories and draw excessive power at medium to high engine speeds. Conventional friction clutch or hydro viscous accessory drive systems are inefficient. Hydrostatic accessory drive systems provide only modest efficiency improvements.
What is missing is an accessory drive that increases efficiency and provides cost savings.